


Wait for Me

by mostlovedgirl



Series: Writerversary 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Neglect, Time Skips, Vignettes, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl
Summary: Adrien is frequently asked to wait. He hopes that one day it will be worth it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste & Emma Agreste, Adrien Agreste & Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Writerversary 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896934
Comments: 62
Kudos: 312





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergirl9130](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl9130/gifts).



> Prompt: "Wait for me." Requested by supergirl9130.
> 
> Special thanks to zenmisery, ChocoluckChipz (Totally_lucky), TheNovelArtist, Duelist’s Heiress, and writersmuse for the beta read. ❤️
> 
> And a _HUGE_ thank you to TheNovelArtist for the idea. ❤️❤️

“Madame Agreste, they’re ready for you.”

“Coming!” She crouched to eye level with the four-year-old clutching her hand. “Can you go with Nathalie and wait for me in the green room while I do this interview?”

Adrien nodded slowly.

Emilie smiled. “Thank you, Kitten. I’ll be as quick as I can.” She kissed the top of his head and handed him off to the assistant. She then followed the stagehand to the set, turning back to give her son a wink before turning the corner, disappearing from sight. 

“Where is Mama going?” the boy asked.

“She is being interviewed for her new film. Now come along, Adrien.” Nathalie placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to the designated room to wait.

* * *

“Father?”

“Hm?”

“Father?”

“In a moment, Adrien.”

“It’s time to leave for my piano recital. You promised Mother you’d be there.”

“I’ll be along in a minute.”

“We’ll be late if we don’t leave soon.”

“Give me a few minutes to finish this, then we will go. Wait for me in the car.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Adrien slumped to the car and got in the back seat. He looked up at his bodyguard watching him in the rearview mirror, concern etched on the big man’s face. 

“He’s not coming. Let’s just go,” the twelve-year-old boy sighed. 

The Gorilla grunted and put the sedan in gear. 

“I know. Thanks.” The blond rested his cheek on his fist as he stared out the dark windows at the city flashing by outside. “Maybe next time.”

Maybe next time his mother would be home. 

Maybe next time his father wouldn’t be so busy. 

Maybe next time someone would make time for him.

* * *

“Ladybug! Look out!”

Chat Noir dove at his partner, knocking her out of the way of the blast as they rolled across the roof. He cradled her head in his gloved hand, careful not to injure her while doing his best to shield her from harm. 

“You okay?” he asked the heroine when they came to a stop. 

“Yeah, now get off.”

He did as he was told and helped pull her to her feet. 

“I just figured out how to use my Lucky Charm.” Ladybug took off running, the red and black-spotted box of breakfast cereal in one hand, her yo-yo spinning in the other. “Wait for my signal, then Cataclysm the control panel!” 

“I’m on it!” Chat had no idea what control panel she was talking about, but he was sure he would figure it out. He just had to watch and wait. His Lady would come through. She always did. 

* * *

“Marinette?”

Rain came down in sheets around the young adults, soaking their clothes and their hair. Adrien didn’t care. He stared slack-jawed at his superhero partner of _six years_. How had he not realized she was his old school friend sooner?

“A-Adrien?” Her blue eyes grew impossibly wide as her face turned beet red. 

“Is it really…? I can’t believe it’s you!” He closed the distance between them in two quick strides, engulfing her in a hug. “Actually, I can believe it’s you. I always said you’re amazing.” 

He rubbed his cheek on her hair. The wet strands stuck to the side of his face. He honestly didn’t care. They’d finally found each other. 

“Adrien?”

“Yes, Milady, it’s me.” He tightened his arms a fraction, holding her closer. Joy hummed along every nerve in his body. 

“But—? How—? You—?”

“All _purr-_ fectly valid questions.” He pulled back just far enough to see her panic-stricken face. “What do you say we go to my place and dry off? I’ll order some food, and we can talk this out.”

His grin softened to a smile as he futilely wiped rainwater from her cheeks and smoothed back the midnight black hair clinging to her skin in curling tendrils.

_She was so beautiful._

She buried her face in his chest with a groan. “I can’t believe it’s you.”

“Disappointed?” he teased, massaging the back of her head lightly with his fingertips. 

She almost clipped his chin when she snapped her head back to look at him again. “No! Of course not! It’s just…” she trailed off and bit her lip. “This is all happening so fast. What are we going to tell our friends? My parents? Not to mention that Hawkmoth is still out there, and—“

“Marinette,” he cut her off gently. “Calm down. It will be fine. We’ll work it out. Come on. I’m thinking Indian for dinner. What do you think?” He kept his arm around her, holding her close to his side as they started walking toward his apartment. 

“Adrien, wait,” Marinette pulled him to a stop. 

“What is it?”

“It’s just, this is a lot. All at once. And I need… time to think.” 

Adrien could feel the cold for the first time since their transformations dropped as she started pulling away.

“What? But, why?” A horrible thought struck him, draining the blood from his face. “Unless… there’s someone else?” he ventured, dreading her response. 

“Kitty, no.” She hesitantly cupped his jaw with her icy fingers, lightly stroking his cheek with her thumb. “You’ve always been the one for me.”

Warmth was restored to the world, but it was tempered as she dropped her hand and pulled away further.

“I just need a little time to process. Wait for me?”

Adrien managed a half-smile. “I’d wait forever for you.” He swept her hand up in his, bringing her knuckles to his lips. “Only, please have mercy on my poor soul and don’t keep me waiting too long,” he added with a wink. 

His antics were rewarded with her giggle. 

Man, he loved that sound.

Marinette smiled shyly and took a few steps backwards. “Soon,” she promised. She gave him a little wave before turning and dashing off into the storm. 

“‘Bout time,” his kwami grumbled from his pocket. “Now can we please get out of here? I’m starving.”

“Sure thing, Plagg.” He started walking in the opposite direction his princess had gone. 

“Cheer up, Kid. This is a good thing. You’ll have time to hide your action figures and Ladybug boxers.”

Adrien swore and quickened his pace to a run.

* * *

“Daddy! Daddy! Wait for me!”

Adrien paused at the door with his keys in his hand. His three-year-old daughter scrambled to slip on her shoes and pull her red coat from its hook. 

“Emma, I’m only going out to get ice cream for Mommy. I’ll be right back.”

“I want to go with you,” she insisted, her green eyes as bright as her smile.

He smiled back. “You make a convincing argument. Alright, let’s go.”

“Yay!”

“Softy,” Marinette teased, shuffling over slowly.

“Is your hip hurting again?” Adrien frowned, noting the way she was pressing on her SI joint with the heel of her hand. 

“Yeah,” his wife admitted, tilting her head up for a kiss. “It’ll be fine once this little guy is out.” She placed her other hand on her large belly. 

“You be nice to your mother,” he admonished his unborn son. “See you soon,” he said to Marinette, kissing her again. 

“Bye, Mama! Bye, Baby!” Emma pulled open the door. 

“Hold up, Kitten.” Adrien scooped up his squealing toddler, nuzzling her nose with his own before dropping her back on her feet and taking her hand. 

“Stay out of trouble,” Marinette entreated from the doorway. 

“We will!” he, Emma, and Plagg chorused.

Adrien laughed when Marinette muttered, “I don’t know that I believe them,” too quietly for anyone who hadn’t spent half a lifetime as a holder of the black cat miraculous to hear, shutting the front door to their house.

Emma prattled happily as they walked down the sun-drenched pavement. Adrien loved these moments. He loved his growing family. He loved their home and the life they had built together. 

It had been worth the wait. 


End file.
